If You Believe
by writerchic16
Summary: Scott and Carol make an emergency trip to visit the Millers when one of Lucy's classmates is bullied for believing in Santa. ...post-second movie..
1. Chapter 1

**If You Believe**

Summary: Scott and Carol make an emergency trip to visit the Millers when one of Lucy's classmates is bullied for believing in Santa. ...post-second movie..

A/N: To be honest, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this. But I had a clear picture of this first scene here, so I wanted to get the story at least posted before Christmas. Chances are this will be a short fanfic, five chapters at most.

Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

Impatient for school to be over, Neil Miller checked his watch. Five minutes until Lucy got out at three. Then he had to drop Lucy back at the house before driving over to his office for a client's appointment. The week after Thanksgiving was always busiest for the psychiatrist, probably because most of his already-troubled clients spent the holiday with their families.

He nodded acknowledgment to some of the other parents he recognized, wondering which one he should approach for some small talk to pass the time. That idea was instantly dismissed when, much to his shock, he spotted his wife's ex-husband walking up the block. Santa Claus was wearing civilian clothes, but his long, white beard and large belly still made him stand out.

_What in the world is Scott doing here?_ Neil thought, bewildered. Still, he couldn't help but smile and give Scott a big hug in greeting. "Hey Scott!" he exclaimed once they broke apart. "What's going on? Christmas is less than a month away, I'd think this is crunch time for you."

"Oh it is, trust me," Scott replied. He pulled a strange, fancy red cell phone out of his pocket. "I'm on call. Bernard had a melt-down when he heard I had to make this trip." Scott then smirked at the sweater Neil wore, a loud pattern stitched in varying shades of green and red. "Nice sweater, but I've already got enough elves."

Ignoring that remark, Neil raised an eyebrow. "'Had to'? You're here on business?"

"Well, don't get me wrong, I'm excited to hang out with Charlie," Scott assured him. "But apparently there's going to be some sort of crisis that needs my involvement. No idea what it is yet though. Curtis and Bernard just told me I had to leave."

Not sure what to make of the explanation, Neil just shook his head. "Crisis? I can't imagine what that could mean."

"You and me both, pal. I'm just here on orders," Scott agreed.

When an awkward moment of silence passed as the two waited, Neil asked, "So, Curtis? I always thought your head elf was Bernard."

"Curtis is the Keeper of the Santa Handbook," Scott explained. "We're training him to take over. After over two thousand years on the job, Bernard is looking to retire." At Neil's startled expression, Scott added, "He's the oldest elf we have. Only Judy is close at about fifteen-hundred-years-old."

Amazed, Neil replied, "What happens to elves when they retire?

"They turn human and grow up. Bernard has a lot of human friends, so he'll be able to find his way," Scott said with forced confidence. But Neil could easily sense the worry behind Scott's words.

Neil automatically switched to psychiatrist mode. "Hey, don't worry. If human life doesn't work out, Bernard will always be welcome at the workshop, right?"

His assurance seemed to make Scott feel a little better, but Neil was distracted when he noticed a nearby parent listening intently to their conversation, disbelief on the mother's face. Trying to keep calm, Neil gave her an easy smile. "Oh, uh...he's playing Santa at a mall back home," Neil lied. "He wants to practice staying in character for when kids ask him questions."

The mother sighed with relief, believing his thin excuse. "Oh, phew, thank goodness," she replied, then looked at Scott. "Well, for what it's worth, I think you'll be a fantastic Santa. Your beard is the best I've ever seen!"

Scott chuckled, a sincere "ho ho ho" that drew stares from other parents. "Thank you, ma'am." Shaking their heads, the two men returned to their conversation, careful to keep their voices lower. "Quick save there, Neil. I might use it some time."

"You have my permission," Neil replied. The two looked up when the elementary school's front doors opened and kids started filing out, led by their teachers. Neil found Lucy in the growing crowd, but he decided to let the sidewalk traffic thin out before tried to reach her. She apparently had the same thought, chatting with friends while she slowly made her way toward her father. Her eyes lit up when she caught sight of her honorary uncle and waved. Scott did the same.

Neil had to smile as well. Even after nine years, it still amazed him that his family had such a good relationship with Scott. The sting of what happened all those Christmases ago, when he and Laura tried to get Scott arrested, never really went away. And of course there was the memory of how their relationship had been before, when Scott barely made any time for his own son. Scott turning into Santa had saved their family from a lifetime of heartbreak.

They both whirled around when a girl about Lucy's age started crying hysterically. The petite, brown-haired girl was on the ground, holding her hand in pain. Sure enough, Lucy switched direction and ran over to the girl. Since the crowed had thinned, Neil and Scott went over as well.

"Are you okay, Britney? What happened?" Scott asked immediately, helping the girl to her feet.

"I-I think so," Britney sobbed, still holding her scabbed hand. She looked up at Scott in confusion. "H-how did you know my name?"

Neil traded a knowing look with his daughter, who quickly answered, "Uh, I told him. Once. When we were talking about school." Lucy winced, not comfortable with lying. She changed the subject. "Britney, did those boys push you down again? You need to tell the teacher."

"No!" Britney insisted. "I'll get in trouble!"

Concerned, Neil asked, "You were the one hurt. Why would you get in trouble?"

"B-because the teacher will tell my parents," Britney cried. "And they'll tell me to stop being a baby. Just like those boys do."

Rare anger crossed Lucy's face. "Believing in Santa Claus doesn't make you a baby. _I_ believe in Santa Claus. He's real. Right, Uncle Scott?"

This time, Neil glanced at Scott, who as expected had grown very uncomfortable. Neil was worried himself. Even though Scott had been able to tell his family who he was, there was a very strict "Secret of Santa" clause that forbade him from telling anyone else. "Um, well...Neil, why don't you handle this?" Scott panicked. Confused and disappointed Lucy just stared at him.

"Actually, I think that would be a very good idea."

The group looked up to find who must have been Britney's mother. She went to her daughter's side, checked to make sure the injury wasn't serious, and turned to Neil. "Dr. Miller, right?" she asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Walker?" Neil replied, remembering her first name was Rebecca. When she nodded in confirmation, he said, "What's the problem here? Britney says she's scared to tell you that some boys were bullying her."

Embarrassed, Rebecca pulled Neil to the side, while Lucy and Scott continued to comfort Britney. "Dr. Miller, I promise this isn't what it looks like," Rebecca whispered. "It's just that, when we told Britney there was no such thing as Santa Claus over the weekend, she refused to listen. She still does. Unfortunately, her classmates heard about it when one of her friends broke her confidence. Her classmates have been giving her a rough time, but she won't stop believing in Santa, no matter what we say." She paused to catch her breath and anxiously glancing over at her daughter. "What I'm trying to say is, you're a psychiatrist, right? Couldn't you...I don't know, talk to her, make her understand? Maybe you can get through to her."

When Neil gave her a reluctant look, Rebecca added, "Of course we'll pay your hourly rate."

"No, it's not that, I..." Neil trailed off. _How am I going to get out of this?_ he thought frantically. If he were a normal psychiatrist, he wouldn't have any problem taking on the case. But he wasn't. He was a psychiatrist who happened to know that Santa Claus really did exist. _I can't lie to Britney,_ he reminded himself. _I can't tell her he isn't real. Because he is. But I want to help her family. So what am I supposed to do?_

Her brow creased, Rebecca asked, "Dr. Miller? Is there a problem?"

Neil sighed. He wasn't proud of what he was about to say, but it was the only way out. Besides, this was probably the "crisis" Scott was here for, which meant that he'd be the one to help Britney. So Neil didn't feel _completely_ horrible when he began, "Um, Mrs. Walker, I'm sorry but...this is a sensitive subject for me. I don't think I'm the right psychiatrist for your case."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, uh, how do I explain this..." Neil answered. "Have you been in this town long?"

"My whole life."

Gathering his courage, Neil uneasily continued, "Then you might remember an incident about nine years ago. It was all over the papers – a boy's father had a mental condition where thought he was actually Santa Claus. Divorced from his wife, the man kidnapped his son on Christmas Eve."

Rebecca thought for a moment. "You know, I think I do. It was a _major_ news headline. National networks even picked up on it because it was a holiday-relevant story. But what does that have..."

"That man was my wife's ex-husband," Neil explained. "That night changed out family forever. I just can't take a case like this, I'm sorry." _Well, at least none of that was a lie,_ he thought, even though he didn't feel any less guilty for using the emotional ordeal as an excuse.

It worked, though, as Rebecca had shock and sympathy on her face. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. To be honest I think I've heard about this from other parents but I just never made the connection. Again, I'm so sorry, please don't think any more about it. We'll take Britney to another psychiatrist."

Embarrassed again, she hurried away from him towards her daughter. "That's what I'm afraid of," Neil muttered. He waited until Rebecca and Britney had walked away before he rejoined the group.

"What was that about, Dad?" Lucy asked. "Is Britney in trouble? Did you tell her mommy not to punish her?"

Unsure what to say, Neil could only glance at Scott. "Well, Bernard and Curtis were right," he said as Scott raised an eyebrow. "And they've got impeccable timing."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks, glad I got a couple of reviews on this! Still not entirely sure where I'm going here, so I'm becoming less and less sure how long a story this will be. Well, hang in there and I'll figure it all out eventually. I always do.

* * *

In the year she spent at the North Pole, Carol Calvin had become a different person.

The unexpected arrival of her ex-husband and his wife had surprised Laura, who had jumped when heard the sleigh land in her backyard. Scott had greeted her, but then insisted he go pick up Lucy from school even though Neil was already there. Carol vaguely explained that it was a Santa thing, then engaged Laura in constant, upbeat chatter as they went inside to make some hot chocolate for when their family members returned.

While Carol hummed a Christmas song and got out some mugs, Laura had to stare at the change in her son's formerly strict, cold principal. Carol's hair was actually loose, and she wore a vibrant, red sweater dress along with some fashionable but comfortable black boots. She just seemed...happy.

Of course, Laura had seen Carol and Scott a few times during the year. But every time she did, she saw more and more of the old, reserved Carol fade away.

"So Carol..." Laura began while she took a seat at the counter island. "I guess life at the North Pole agrees with you?"

Carol laughed. "Oh, it's wonderful Laura! You and Neil really need to visit some time. I can't believe you've never been there when Scott has been Santa for so long."

To be honest, neither could Laura. Secretly she always wanted to go, but Scott never offered, and pride kept her from asking. "If we went to the North Pole, we'd just be in his way while he worked," Laura finally explained. "He just visits when he can."

"Well, not anymore. I'm Mrs. Claus, and I say you can visit whenever you want," Carol insisted. She then paused and shook her head.

Laura gave her a knowing smile. "It's still a little weird, isn't it?"

"A little? I'm _Mrs. Claus_!" Carol exclaimed with a laugh. "I don't think it will ever fully sink in. That's why I wanted to go with Scott when he said he had to leave on a business trip. Though my life is just about perfect now, I still miss the real world at times."

_Poor Carol_, Laura thought. Becoming Mrs. Claus seemed like a dream come true, but Laura could see how that would get old after some time. There were no other humans besides Carol and Scott, only elves who looked like children and were busy making toys. "Well, for the record, you're also welcome to visit any time you need a break. Our guest room is always open...and besides, Lucy loves Comet."

Carol chuckled. "Thanks, Laura." She hesitated before asking, "You know, we never really got to talk after I married Scott. Are you...okay? I mean, I know you two seem to have a great relationship, but..."

"Oh, that. Don't even think about it. Scott's just a friend now," Laura assured her, totally sincere. Actually, Laura never thought it would be possible to move on from the tenseness of the divorce. She'd been pleasantly surprised when she settled into a comfortable, platonic relationship with her ex. They were almost like brother and sister now, which was where they got the idea to have Lucy consider Scott an uncle. "I'm nothing but happy for you two, really. Well, since I am his ex-wife it did sting a little when he remarried. But I'm totally past that."

Relieved Carol smiled, then gave Laura a brief, grateful hug. "Good, because I hope you'll accept me as a sister too," she replied. "I'm an only child. You have no idea how happy I was to find out that Scott still thinks of you as family."

"Well, you're definitely part of our family now," Laura assured her. She also smiled, glad they'd had a chance to bond. She'd talked about this with Neil before, how Carol had been married to Scott for a year, yet they were never given a chance to officially welcome her.

The kettle whistled, so Laura and Carol went back to light chatter while they poured hot chocolate mix and boiled water into mugs for everyone. Right as they were cleaning up, Neil, Lucy, Charlie, and Scott walked in the front door. Greetings were exchanged, but Neil went back out to his appointment. The remaining family took their hot chocolate and a package of cookies into the dining room to catch up.

"...after all that, we went to pick up Charlie from school since he stayed a few minutes late for a snowboard club meeting," Scott finished. He'd explained the events of the day, from the business nature of his visit to what happened with Lucy's classmate.

All were silent, sipping their drinks and snacking while they thought over the new development. Laura's heart was breaking for the poor little girl. She knew Britney's parents, and though it was painful to admit, they reminded her of how she and Neil were before Scott became Santa. Ironically, Laura probably would've treated this situation the same way if it was Charlie, and she didn't know any better. "So what are you going to do?" she asked before anyone else could. "Can't you just tell Britney and her family that Santa Claus...well, you...do exist? That would solve everyone's problem."

"That's what I said," Lucy grumbled, glaring at her uncle.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I just can't," Scott insisted. "There's a very strict rule about telling the Secret of Santa. Carol hasn't even been allowed to tell her parents."

Laura raised an eyebrow at that. "Really? That seems a little extreme."

"Immediate family only," Scott explained. "Besides, speaking of this situation, it's not really a good idea to start telling strangers that Santa exists. You don't know how trustworthy this family is."

Though he'd never been happy with the rule, Charlie nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I mean, the restrictions stink, but they're that way for a reason. Remember when my old best friend accidentally found out a few years ago? Dad had to get some Memory Sand from the Sand Man and make the poor guy forget." From the faraway, strained look on his face, Laura could tell the memories were still painful. "Ben just couldn't handle the truth."

"There's such a thing as Memory Sand?" Carol asked purely out of curiosity. Even Laura raised an eyebrow. No matter how much she was exposed to Scott's world, there was always something new to surprise her.

"Of course," Scott replied. "It's always helped the Santa, and the Council of Legendary Figures, keep magic hidden."

Growing frustrated with the conversation, Lucy exclaimed, "So what are you going to do about Britney, Uncle Scott? You have to help her!"

The group grew silent again. Laura sensed that they all, like herself, knew that this would be a difficult problem to solve, but didn't want to upset the already-worried child. "I don't know yet, exactly," Scott finally confessed. "But I'm sure we'll think of something. Would I have been sent down here to help if I couldn't?" He then smirked at her. "And hey, what'd I do to deserve all this doubt? Have I ever let you down before?"

His teasing got Lucy to smile back. "I know, I know." Her eyes widened with excitement. "Wait, if you're here, then Comet's here! Where is he?"

Everyone chuckled. Glad for the distraction that would surely take Lucy's mind off their problem for a while, Laura stood up. "He's out back," she answered. "Let's stop in the kitchen first. I think I have some carrots for him."

"But Comet likes chocolate bars," Lucy insisted as she followed her mother.

"No way. No more chocolate for Comet," Laura replied. At Lucy's pout, she explained, "After what happened last year, he's getting carrots."

* * *

While he waited for his wife, Laura and Neil to meet him in the living room, Scott skimmed the updates he'd been getting on his Santa phone since he left the North Pole that morning. The so-called "RedBerry" allowed him to keep in touch with any elf he needed, plus provided him with an electronic version of both the naughty and nice lists. At the moment he was chatting with Bernard about some crisis in Wrapping.

_Bernard: The new paper we designed is _still_ ripping when we try to wrap certain toys. I vote we scrap the project. At this point we'll never get the design how we want it._

_Santa: Never say never, but definitely scrap it for now. We'll deal with that during the off season and hopefully use it next year._

_Bernard: Sounds good. How's the Britney situation going?_

_Santa: Working on it. I have no idea how I can help this girl without telling her parents the truth._

_Bernard: You'll think of something. I have faith in you._

_Santa: Thanks. _

After checking some more emails, Carol, Laura and Neil walked in, so he gave them his undivided attention. He kept his phone out though, just in case the information any device provided could help. "I sure hope you three have ideas," he greeted while they all took seats around him – Carol next to him on the couch, the other two each in a club chair. "Because I've got absolutely nada."

"Don't worry," Neil assured him. "We were just talking and...I think will arrange a session with Britney after all. I brushed off her mother after school today, but I can tell her I've had a change of heart. Then I can make sure Britney's parents won't take her to a psychiatrist who might make the situation worse."

_Not a bad first step_, Scott thought, relieved. He nodded in approval. "Makes sense. Maybe you can get through to her and everything will be fine." At the others' disbelieving looks, his shoulders sagged. "It's a possibility. A very, very small possibility."

"I should be able to help at least a little though," Neil said. "I'll give her the old 'Santa can't possibly do what he does' speech. That didn't work on Charlie, but someone other than the son of Santa Claus might go for it." He sighed. "Lying just feels so wrong though."

Sympathetic Laura reached across the space between the chairs and patted her husband's hand in reassurance. "I know, honey," she said. "It'll be hard. But Britney will be better off this way."

"That _is_ what matters," Neil reluctantly agreed.

Carol frowned. "There has to be some loophole that lets us tell her," she reasoned. "Think about it. The real Santa Claus wouldn't be sent down here to tell a child that he doesn't exist. What's the point of that? Why not simply let the child keep believing in Santa until she's ready to let go?" She glanced at her husband. "Something tells me this problem is much more complex than it appears."

"Maybe her file will give us a hint," Scott offered. While the others looked on in curiosity, Scott pulled up the Behavior Records on his phone. He searched "Britney Walker," then pressed a button. Her main file page instantly appeared as a hologram above the screen, much to Laura and Neil's surprise. Britney's picture smiled at them above a typical information sheet, in format at least. "Britney Walker, age seven."

"I still can't believe her parents told a _seven-year-old_ that Santa doesn't exist," Carol remarked angrily. "She should believe for a few more years. I think the average age these days is ten."

Neil nodded in agreement. "You're right of course, but I've talked to her parents before. They're very logical, cynical people. They probably want to pass that trait onto their daughter."

"Of course," Scott grumbled, then skimmed the fact page. "Good student, always cleans her room, very nice to her big sister." His eyes widened at that last item. "Oh boy. I think we've found our problem."

The others looked closer at the screen, trying to find the information that had alarmed Scott. "What is it?" Laura asked.

"Her sister is Sarah Walker," he explained, the memories returning to him like a flash of lightening. "Sarah. The little girl who caught me delivering her gifts that first Christmas. And the year after. She must be about Charlie's age now, maybe older."

Understanding in his voice, Neil said, "So _that's_ why Britney refuses to give up her belief in Santa. Her big sister still does."

"Thank you, Dr. Obvious," Scott retorted.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, I can't believe I'm actually getting reviews! Thank you so much everyone, glad you're enjoying this so far! Good news, I figured out the rest of the story. And it's probably going to turn out to be at least a few chapters longer than I originally intended. You don't mind, right? ;)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Mrs. Walker!" Neil called. He'd just dropped Lucy off at school. Ordinarily that was his wife's job, but Laura told him that she often exchanged small talk with Britney's mother after their kids were safely in school. Not wanting to waste any time, Neil took her suggestion that he use the opportunity to talk with Rebecca.

At the moment, Rebecca was talking with Britney. As Neil walked up, she said, "I'll be right with you, Dr. Miller." She then turned to her daughter. "Now Britney, stop this nonsense. You're going to school today."

"But those boys will pick on me again!" Britney pleaded. Her eyes were already welling up while she stared at the school, as if fearing she'd be tormented the moment she stepped inside.

"You can't let them bother you," Rebecca coldly insisted. "Honestly, you wouldn't be teased at all if you gave up your belief in Santa like we told you to a few days ago. Everyone does. You can't believe in him forever."

That got Britney to turn away from the school so she could glare at her mother. "That's not true! Sarah saw him! Santa _is_ real!"

"We've had a talk with Sarah about that. We told her that she must have been dreaming. She'll agree once she thinks over our argument, I'm sure," Rebecca insisted. However, Neil sensed hesitation in her words, and suspected that Sarah was rightly putting up a fight.

"But she wasn't dreaming! She _wasn't_!" Britney cried. When her mother only gave her an exasperated glance, she shouted, "I hate it when you don't listen to us!" Then, tears streaming down her face, she ran up the steps and into the school.

Rebecca shook her head. "I'm sorry you had to see that," she said calmly. There was no emotional sign of the incident whatsoever. "Where's Laura? She's usually the one here in the morning." She added, "And please, call me Rebecca."

"Neil," he said, returning the sentiment. "And I decided to drop Lucy off today since I wanted to talk to you. I, uh, thought it over and realized that I really do want to help Britney. Even if I have to put aside my own issues."

Rebecca gave him a grateful smile. "Oh, thank you so much! I understand that this is more of an issue for a psychologist, not a psychiatrist, but I thought it might be easier for Britney since she already knows you."

"Exactly. This might not be my area of expertise, but I'm sure I can handle your case," Neil assured her. "I'll even give you the first few sessions for free. If she's not helped by then, I'll recommend you to a local psychologist I know." He had a feeling the problem would be resolved quickly. After all, Scott didn't have much time to spare this time of year.

Amazed Rebecca exclaimed, "Wow, thank you! That's very generous." She then remarked, "You know, I always feel bad you and Laura aren't closer friends. You two should come over for dinner. My husband Matthew would love it."

Even though he worried that the two families might not be on the best terms once all was said and done, Neil forced a smile. "That sounds great. I'll talk with Laura and we'll set that up. But actually, we should plan Britney's first session before anything else."

She nodded, and they spent the next few minutes working out how to handle the situation. They both agreed that Laura should pick up the girls after school, under the guise that Britney was invited over for a play date. This way, she wouldn't be nervous or upset. He also suggested that Sarah should attend the "play date" as well. Neil used the excuse that he'd like to observe how much Britney was influenced by her older sister.

"I'll call you afterwards with a summary of the meeting. Talk to you later, Rebecca," Neil said as they went back to their respective cars. When his stomach did a flip-flop at the thought of his upcoming session with Britney, he tried to remind himself that he wouldn't be lying. He would be doing what needed to be done.

* * *

Lucy loved recess. Every day, she got to play with her friends on the school's jungle gym out back and not think about math or English or science for an entire half hour. True, she often saw kids being teased when the teacher wasn't around, but she never minded taking a few minutes to defend whoever was a victim. Though most kids called her nosy for doing so, she couldn't help herself. After what she'd seen her big brother go through over the years, she automatically stood up for anyone who was bullied.

And this time, mean older boys in the fourth grade were tormenting poor Britney. She and Lucy had never been that close, but after Britney's "best friend" Ashley told everyone in school that Britney refused to believe that Santa Claus wasn't real, Britney desperately needed a friend.

Even though it was early December, kids were allowed outside since the weather had warmed up to about sixty degrees. The fourth grade boys had taken over the jungle gym, so Lucy and Britney stood in a corner of the black top out of the way, hoping they'd be left alone.

"I'm so happy that tomorrow's Friday," Lucy said. At first Lucy had asked Britney if she wanted to play jump rope or hopscotch, but Britney explained that she was upset with her mommy and didn't want to do anything. So Lucy was trying to distract her by talking. "I get to hang out with my uncle Scott. He's in town this weekend. I haven't seen him in months."

Though she wasn't really interested in the conversation, Britney asked, "Does he live far away? My aunts and uncles do too."

"Yeah. He lives in…Buffalo," Lucy answered quickly, remembering what Curtis had told her. "What are you doing this weekend?"

Britney shrugged. "I don't know."

About to ask another question, Lucy paused when the school bell rang. She sighed with relief. They'd survived recess.

But Lucy became nervous again when she saw the boys make their way over while everyone ran for the school doors. The teacher was halfway across the black top, directing students inside. Ryan Bradley, the boys' leader, didn't hesitate to start taunting. "Hey look, it's the baby! Going to believe in Santa your whole life, baby? You must be too stupid to realize he doesn't exist."

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Lucy ordered when Britney started to cry again. "Santa Claus could be real! You don't know everything, Ryan Bradley!"

Ryan and the boys just laughed. "The baby has another baby friend! I bet you both still wear diapers and watch Sesame Street!"

"We do not!" Lucy spat. And the boys laughed more. Finally she decided she and Britney should get away from them since nothing would make them stop. They ran for the doors, but before they could get further than a couple of feet, Lucy found herself sprawled on the ground.

One of the boys had tripped her. And Britney too.

Amusement on Ryan's face, he pretended to yell at the boy who did it. "Roger, you're not supposed to hurt girls. Especially _baby_ girls."

"I didn't. They tripped because they're stupid babies," Roger lied. The group laughed as they went into the school.

Furious, Lucy pushed herself up. She noticed that she had scratches on her cheek and hand, but they didn't hurt too much, so she checked on her friend. "Are you okay, Britney?" she asked as she helped the sobbing, shaken girl to her feet. When Britney shook her head "no," Lucy took her by the elbow, since there were scratches on both of Britney's hands. "Let's get the teacher then. She'll take us to the nurse."

* * *

After what happened at school Britney just wanted to go home to her sister. Her parents usually made her feel worse, so she only went to Sarah if she wanted someone to hug her and assure her that it would all be better soon.

But her mommy wasn't even there to take her home after school. Lucy's mommy said that she was taking them both back to Lucy's house to do homework and play. Any other time, Britney would be thrilled at the surprise, and she tried to act happy about it so Lucy wouldn't be disappointed. However, she wasn't sure how she'd get through the afternoon without her sister.

"Why are we having a play date?" Britney asked, curious. Maybe her mommy needed to do some shopping, or Sarah was staying after school for a club.

Leading the girls up to the house, Mrs. Miller answered, "Since you girls have been getting along so well lately, we thought you might want to do homework together."

"Oh," Britney replied. The three entered the house and went into the dining room to start their homework. She had a hard time focusing though, because she was greeted by Lucy's brother Charlie and her aunt Carol. Both were so nice that Britney actually did start to feel a little better.

When the girls were alone again, Britney remarked, "Everyone in your family is so nice, Lucy. You're really lucky."

"Your family isn't nice?" Lucy asked, confused.

"My sister is," Britney assured her. "And I guess my parents are. But they always yell at me when I didn't even know I was doing something wrong."

Lucy frowned. "My parents don't yell at me unless I was really, really bad. And I can't remember the last time that happened." She then stood up. "I need a pencil sharpener from my room. I don't know where it is though so I might take a while to find it."

Before Britney could reply, Lucy had run upstairs. By herself, Britney was finally able to focus on her homework for a few minutes. Then Lucy's father walked downstairs. "Hi, Dr. Miller," she greeted, surprised he was home. Lucy told her he usually spent all day at his office.

"Hi Britney, nice to see you," Dr. Miller said. He then took a seat across from her. "How are you doing? I just want to make sure you're okay after what happened this morning."

Britney tried not to get too upset thinking about the fight with her mother. "I'm okay," she lied. "Mommy just doesn't listen to me. Santa _is_ real."

Expecting to be reprimanded, Neil instead gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry your parents don't listen to you," he began. "But what makes you so sure that Santa exists?"

There was no anger, no accusation in his voice. He didn't even say that she was wrong. Reassured by this, Britney explained, "My sister saw Santa deliver toys to our house. Twice. She even said he was 'lactose intolerant,' whatever that means."

"How can you be so sure that she _wasn't_ dreaming? Or making it up?" Dr. Miller asked, again in a gentle voice. "Santa can't possibly deliver all those presents in one night. How can he exist?

Britney shrugged. "I don't know. But I also don't know why it rains or what makes the lights go on. Something can be possible even if we don't know how it works, right?"

"Uh…well…" Dr. Miller replied, clearly unsure how to answer her. Finally, he sighed. "You're a very wise little girl, Britney."

"I don't think so. The boys at school told me I'm stupid," Britney said, frowning.

"You shouldn't listen to those boys," Dr. Miller replied. "They're probably just picking on you because they think it will make other kids like them. It's nothing against you. If you ignore them, don't give them a single thought, they'll leave you alone."

It sounded like good advice, but Britney didn't think she could do that. "I'll try," she said. "Dr. Miller, I hope you're right."


End file.
